That's Good Enought For Me
by ThisIsLaur
Summary: A clace one shot. Clary and her two daughters attempt to make Jace a birthday cake, but experience a few interruptions.


"Momma, can we cook something," pleaded five year old Allison Lightwood from her perch on the kitchen chair. "Yeah, let's cook something!", added her twin sister, Sienna Lightwood, rushing into the room. "I'll have to look and see if we have the ingredients to make anything, girls. Don't tell Aunt Isabelle. We really don't need her help," Clary whispered in reply. The twins laughed and sat down at the table. Clary opened the cupboards and examined the shelves' contents. "Would you like to make a cake? Daddy's birthday is tomorrow," Clary exclaimed, grinning. She pulled her fiery red hair back into a ponytail. She gestured for the girls to come over to the sink to wash their hands. "I looove cooking," exclaimed Sienna. Clary laughed and swung open the cupboard door to grab a bowl. Jace and Alec were out hunting in Brooklyn, so she didn't have to worry about ruining his surprise. That is, if Sienna and Allison didn't spoil it before tomorrow. You couldn't trust a five year old to keep a secret, especially one related to Clary. She herself could never do what she was told. "Sienna, could you get the flour from the pantry?", Clary called to her redheaded daughter. The twins were identical in their height, personality and faces, but their hair and eyes were obviously a mixture of Clary and Jace. Allison had Clary's fiery, curly red hair and Jace's stunningly gold eyes. Sienna had Clary's emerald green eyes and Jace's wavy blonde hair. "What about me?", Allison yelled. "Baby, you can get the eggs and the sugar," Clary said, "Please don't drop them," Clary added as an afterthought. "Don't worry Mom, I won't," she said in all seriousness, nodding her head up and down. It caused her red curls to bounce up and down, reminding her of a younger version of herself and it made Clary chuckle. Allison swung the fridge door open violently. It hit the row of cupboards behind it, rattling the jars on the shelf. A glass jar fell from the shelve and shattered onto the floor. Allison look at the mess, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Momma," Allison said shakily. Clary approached her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. "No big deal, Ally. Sienna, can you get the broom from the closet?", Clary asked. Isabelle entered the room. "What in the name of the angel was that?", Izzy exclaimed. "Oh, just a little accident with a glass jar," Clary replied. "Whatcha doing," Isabelle questioned, swinging herself onto the swiveling kitchen stool. "Making a cake," Clary said hesitantly, "And no, you're not allowed to help!", finished Allison in a serious tone. Isabelle's jaw dropped in mock horror. "Ally! That's so mean! I'm going to cry," she exclaimed, scooping the small girl into her arms. Clary took the broom, sweeping the shattered glass pieces into a small pile. There wasn't much, but she had to make sure that there wasn't any left on the floor. She wouldn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. It already sounded like Ally was being strangled. "Mom! Daddy! Simon! Anna! Alec! Magnus! Help me! Izzy, put me down NOW!", Allison screamed, calling out for anyone and everyone that she knew to help her escape from her aunt's merciless tickling. "Oh Iz, put the poor girl down!", Clary exclaimed. Isabelle pouted. "Fine," she said, setting Allison down on the chair. "Iz, get out. Let's get started," Clary said, calming everyone down. Isabelle flipped her hair dramatically. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted," she stated sarcastically. She strutted out of the room, causing Ally and Sienna to laugh. Clary took the rest of the ingredients from the kitchen and set them down on the kitchen counter. "C'mon," Clary said, pulling the girls closer over to her. "Ally, you pour this into the bowl," she said, handing her the measuring cup filled with flour. "I'm going to get something from the other room," Clary said walking out of the kitchen.

Jace and Alec had gotten back from their hunting trip early. It hadn't been very eventful. They hadn't actually ran into any demons at all, and the only injury that had occurred was when his clumsy foster brother had tripped over a garbage can in a dark alley that the two boys had been exploring. He had twisted his ankle; nothing that couldn't be fixed with a simple iratze. Alec had went straight up to his room to change out of his muddy hunting ensemble and get cleaned up, but Jace had other ideas. He wanted to surprise Clary and the kids. He listened hard and heard two of his girls squealing in the kitchen. He walked in, hanging his black leather jacket up on the hook. "What are you doing?", he asked, pulling the twins in for a hug. The two girls shared an awkward glance. "Um, nothing?", they replied in unison. "Nothing, eh? This doesn't look like nothing," he said, glancing at the bowl of flour on the table. "We're making a cake," Allison blurted. "Well I have a better idea," Jace said with an evil smile, whispering his plans to the twins. "Anyone up for a food fight against Mom?"

"Guys? You okay? It's really quiet in-", Clary started. She felt the cloud of powder hit her face lightly. "What in the name of Raziel!", Clary shrieked, brushing her face with her hands. She felt something hard crack against her leg. She blinked furiously, wiping the flour from her eyes. There, in the middle of her skinny thigh, were the remnants of a raw egg hanging off of her new jeans. They had been a gift from Isabelle, and she knew that the raven haired girl was going to be pissed when she found out. "Girls!", Clary shrieked. "It wasn't me, Mom!", replied the girls in unison. "Then who was it!", Clary exclaimed. Another egg hit her in the back. She turned around only to see her husband of four years staring back at her. "Jace!", Clary screamed. "Yes, love?", he said with her aggravating smirk. "That was so mundane of you," she said, grabbing another egg from the container. He started to back up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", he exclaimed. Now she had him backed against a wall. "It would seem that any other time our positions would be reversed," Jace said suggestively. She rolled her eyes and something inside of her snapped. She cracked the egg viciously on top of his head, knowing how fond he was of his precious golden locks. "Clarissa Lightwood! That's my hair! How dare you!", Jace exclaimed with a mocking expression. Clary rolled her eyes again. He scooped her into his large arms and carried her small body into the kitchen. "Jace Lightwood! Put me down! You jerk! If you don't put me down right now, I'll have to punish you," Clary yelled, all joking. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow_. Damn, why could everyone do that besides her? "_Not like that, you sick minded pansy!", Clary exclaimed, her sentence broken apart by her fits of laughter. He set her down on the counter, pouring the rest of the flour straight from the bag and onto her. In seconds it covered her red hair and fair skin. He rubbed his flour covered hands up and down her arms, as if he was warming her up. "Wow Clary, you're looking particularly pale today," Jace stated. Clary glared at him, picking the milk jug up from the counter. She unscrewed the cap and tilted it onto Jace's black hunting clothes. "By the angel, Jace, you better clean that up before it spoils. It's going to smell". He recoiled, slipping onto the floor and pulling his wife down with him. They laid there for a moment before they heard a chorus of voices in the corner. "Ew!", exclaimed Sienna. Hearing the girls' cries of protest, Jace pressed his lips to Clary's. He tasted the flour and made an unpleasant face. "Daddy, that's gross! Why are you laying on each other!" Clary and Jace laughed, rolling over. Clary stood up and examined the mess on the floor. "We better clean this up before Mayrse comes home," Jace stated bluntly. "Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if you wouldn't have thrown flour in my face. We were trying to make you a cake for your birthday," Clary said, crossing her arms across her chest. Jace sighed. "I don't need anything. All I need is you guys," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head lightly. "And that's good enough for me."


End file.
